


10, 000 Steps - Fanart

by jossujb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the Big Bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10, 000 Steps - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> I caught a high fever and almost missed the deadline if this thing I drew for the QCard Big Bang. I haven't participated in ship Big Bangs before and this was like million times hard, and I wish I wasn't so sick when made this, but it was the best that I could.
> 
> I was assigned a synopsis to a fic I was supposed to illustrate. The Fic was 10, 000 Steps by notyourcaptainanymore. I dunno, I don't think I illustrated the main idea very well, but I tried to pull off something along the lines.


End file.
